fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ten Wizard Saints (Ripcordkill345)
The Ten Wizard Saints (聖十大魔導 Seiten Daimadō) are the top ten strongest and skilled Mages that inhabit in the continent of Ishgar. Overview The Ten Wizard Saints is the name commonly given to a group of ten mages formed by the Magic Council and are considered the greatest in the country. Although they are allied with the Magic Council, many of the Wizard Saints themselves typically do not care about nor respect the Council or their judgments (Mainly excluding Trident the most being a council member himself) and will not attend any wizard saint meetings if they choose to. There are different types of Mages who hold this prestigious title, though a few are known to be S-Class Mages of their respective guilds or even Guild Masters. In fact, some members of the Ten Wizard Saints do not even belong to guilds and can even be a part of the Magic Council. The Wizard Saints are idolized as heroes to the country and therefore are viewed as celebrities to the population. Obtaining both fame and glory after having become individually renowned in their own unique ways from their legends throughout their adventures and titles that were eventually granted upon them by the citizens of the country. Many of whom were constantly released in news papers and magazines mentioning their incredible adventures and recent achievements. However some of the Wizard Saints feel the populace interfere in their work or daily lives and choose to run into hiding, only to reveal themselves when they have to or never at all. Despite the presence of stronger and more experienced individuals than the Saints existing, what truly makes the Ten Wizard Saints the most idolized and recognized wizards of their generations is the countless achievements they have made in the field of wizardry by maintaining the peace of Ishtar, advancing magic, maintaining the balance of nature, restoring life to dying landscapes and taking on advanced job requests that no regular mages could ever accomplish. It is these many discoveries and contributions to the Wizardly world, that makes them stand out among other wizards, making them "Wizard Saints" in the truest sense. To become a member of the Ten Wizard Saints, a Mage must be granted this title by the Chairman of the Magic Council. A Wizard may be able to become the Wizard Saints if a space becomes vacant Once a wizard is granted the name Wizard Saint it can not be relinquished for any reason unless the wizards themselves violate the laws of the Magic Council and perform criminal deeds which will then be revoked by the Chairman himself. History Strength The strength of the Ten Wizard Saints is known to be so immense that they are well renowned throughout the continent. Members of the Ten Wizard Saints are exceptionally strong where a single member is able to take on scores of average Mages with ease and defeat more powerful Mages with little effort. In fact, it has been stated that if two members, current or former, were to clash in a fight, it could cause a "cataclysm". However, it has been proven that each member's strength is not on the same level. One of the current Wizard Saints, Zora Halo, was able to defeat former member Tenzo Kuruma with relative ease. Another known member of this group, Juli Cobalt, has even stated that she is the weakest of the Ten Wizard Saints (considering she is the new wizard to be given the title) and furthermore suggested that the power gap between herself and fellow Saint Zora is enormous. However, in X791, according to Valencia Morningheart, Juli has the potential to rise in the ranks, and become a powerful member of the Ten Wizard Saints. Additionally, the four strongest members have been described as being so powerful that they shouldn't even be considered human and are famously referred to as the Four Gods of Ishgar Members Former Members Potential Candidates These are the mages that the Council keeps an eye on, mostly because of their sheer potential as mages, recognized by them and some others as potential Saints. They are shown to have the necessary prowess but either aren't interested or aren't affiliated with the Council as a whole. Each candidate were invited at one certain year. * [[Juli Cobalt|'Juli Cobalt']] Trivia * The members will be included to my story when i begin to make it. * Most of the members will follow the rules for the official Wizard Saints. * The Four Gods of Ishgar can participate in rps but will not be apart of any fights. Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Ten Wizard Saints (Ripcordkill345) Category:Organization